solangelo one-shots
by demigod-from-galifrey
Summary: solangelo one-shots, rather short, this is my first time putting any writing online, so... i may or may not add more, depending on the response :) note- all stories in chronological order
1. Chapter 1

(a couple months after BoO)

Knock,knock, knock

"Solace, go away!" The son of Hades groaned, rolling over in his bed

"Nico, wake up!" Will called from outside

"Ugg," Nico pulled the obsidian colored pillow over his head- he had been having one of those ultra rare nightmare-less nights , something that hasn't for weeks, why couldn't Will just let him sleep?

"Can I come in?" Will asked from outside

"No"Nico replied

"Let me rephrase that, are you fully clothed?" Will laughed

"Yeah" Nico answered, before realizing he should have lied, because the door clicked open. Apparently, Well respected Nico's privacy enough to not walk in on him naked, but not enough to let him sleep in peace.

"Solace," nico shouted, "I thought you told me I needed to sleep more!" Nico's words were slurred from exhaustion- but they were true. Because of the nightmares- a side effect of trudging through Tartarus, nico barely slept.

"I know, but this is important!" Will stressed the syllables so as to imitate a small child whining.

"Will, I am not getting out of bed" Nico said, laughing slightly at Wills tone

Will then yanked the comforter off of Nico's bed- much to Nico's annoyance.

Nico opened his eyes- only to jump afoot in the air! Will Solace was leaned over him, with their faces about 3 inches apart. Nico would have been happy about this, if not for the fact that will was pulling a funny face worthy of a halloween mask...

...Wait... happy? Nico would be _HAPPY_? no! Nico would not be happy! Nico did not like the son of apollo, he refused to... Ugg, it was too early for this schist.

will was, at this point, on the other side of the room,laughing.

"Solace, what was that?" Nico shouted

"I was" _wheeze_ "trying" _wheeze_ "to scare you" _wheeze _"awake! you're face! it was hilarious!"

Nico turned bright red. he grabbed his blanket off the floor and buried his face back into his pillow.

"you know what? Fine, I'll tell you! I didn't want to tell you until after you got out of bed, or maybe let you figure it out on your own! but, of course, you're so _dense-_"

"Spit it out, Solace!" Nico shouted. Annoyed with will's rambling"The Romans are here!" Will announced

_Romans?_

_Romans..._

"ROMANS!" Nico shot out of bed, eager to see Hazel, Frank, and Reyna!

ALTERNATE ENDING BECAUSE LOL

"Nico's face turned bright red. He grabbed his blanket off the floor and buried his face back into his pillow.

Will holds up a white paper bag

"But i got Mcdonalds!" He says

Nico throws his pillow at will

"Go away, Solace"


	2. Chapter 2

THE EX (6 months after BoO)

Nico and Will were working in the infirmary, putting together first aid kits for the campers. Nico had begun helping out in the infirmary after the war, will hadn't been kidding when he said he needed a friendly face,and, to Nico's surprise, the patients didn't care much about the literal child of death helping heal them, only that they got healed.

They had been working in comfortable silence, creating an assembly line of sorts, until the door opened.

"Val?" Will asked looking toward the girl in the doorway

"Will! I haven't seen you in forever!" Val made her way over to the counter, boosting herself up to sit on it

_Hardly sanitary_ nico thought.

Val was pretty, with curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes that said mischief. She wore skinny jeans and a black t-shirt advertising a band Nico had never heard of- which is to say, most bands that are on peoples t-shirts nowadays.

"Nico," will said, "This is Valery Meyer-"

"Val" Corrected the girl, now playing on a… what was that thing called? smart phone! that's right.

"She prefers Val. Any way, we were friends in 6th grade-'

"Yeah, until he dumped me!' Val interrupted, which seemed to be a habit of hers. She said this with a laugh, indicating that it wasn't such a bad experience

"Dumped you?" Nico asked, now intrigued

Will looked nervous.

"Well, kinda," Val started, "We were, like, best friends, and one day, he asked me out. about a week later, a new kid came to camp, and Will left me to chase after him"

"I was eleven years old! I didn't exactly make the best romantic choices!" Will defended himself.

"H- him?" Nico asked- now he was confused.

Val froze, and will turned bright red.

"You- you didn't know?" Val asked "Oh, my gods will, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I should've let you tell him…"

"Tell me what" nico asked

"Well" Will started "Nico, I'm bisexual. I like both girls and boys…" Will trailed off

"Oh" was all Nico could say- Will… they… Nico suddenly wondered who the boy was- didn't Nico get to camp around the time will was eleven? No- don't get your hopes up, Nico.

"Is that an issue, _nico?" _ Val was suddenly on her feet, standing over the Son of Hades- this girl was really intimidating when she wanted to be.

Nico laughed a little. "No, not at all- so who was the boy?" Nico silently cursed himself- he let a silly crush get the best of him, he didn't mean for that last part to slip out.

Will's eyes got as wide as dinner plates

"Well," Val laughed "He decided to trade a daughter of Hecate" She gestured to herself "for a Son of Hades" she winked at Nico, who turned the shade of a ripe tomato.

"VALERY!" Will shouted- his face was the exact shade of Nico's. Valery wa laughing so hard she was turning purple.

Nico laughed nervously- strange, he'd been nervous a lot since he came to camp, since all this started- but he couldn't remember ever _laughing_ nervously, but then, this was a different kind of nervous- maybe not nervous, maybe the word was… awkward.

" You… you liked me" Nico asked, before scolding himself, 'like?' Really? He sounded like a 3rd grader!

"Well, no-"

"Well then, whos the other son of hades?"

"You didn't let me finish- not liked, like- I still do" will smiled

"Oh my gods, guy, are you kidding me?!" laughed Val, " That was adorable! When he asked me out, all I got was a bunch of horrible medical themed pick up lines!"

"I was eleven!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hazel, I'm dating Will Solace" Nico repeated the words to himself over and over- Hazel was coming to camp for the first time since he and will started dating.

"Nico, if you don't want to tell her, it's ok…" Will said- they were sitting together in Nico's cabin, because it was pretty much the only place in camp half-blood that they could be alone.

"Will, I have to tell her, she's my sister"

"But if she…"Will trailed off. He knew that Hazel had a similar backstory to Nico, and he had adamantly expressed that if nico didn't think Hazel would be okay with them, that he didn't have to tell her- he was okay with acting like friends for a week or so if it meant that Nico would be happy.

Nico had tried to tell will that she wouldn't care, but, that was hard to do, because he could barely convince himself. He had a hard enough time accepting his own feelings, and they were his! How would Hazel… but no, Hazel was his sister, and she loved him- he knew there were people that wouldn't be okay with him and Will (there were even a few of those people at cam, but not many) but Nico didn't think Hazel would be one of those people.

Nico heard the wings of hundreds of pegasi flying over camp halfblood- the romans were here.

"Hazel, I'm dating Will Solace" This time it was real. Will was next to him, holding his hand, but suddenly, Will"s hand around his didn't feel like the comforting thing it always was, it felt like a chain. It felt like a constricting physical representation of all the fears and worries that had plagued nico since he heard the romans were coming. This hand wrapped around his could either destroy or strengthen his relationship with his sister.

Nico didn't even think about letting go.

Hazel turned toward will

"Don't you even think about hurting him, okay?"

And Will's hand in hers once again felt they way it was supposed to- too good to even be described with words.

"Y-you don't care?" Nico asked- he still couldn't quite believe it.

"Of course not, nico! You're my brother, and I love you, no matter what! Besides- growing up… I knew what it was like to be hated for something I couldn't control… I would never wish that on anyone." Hazels voice was soft and sweet, like a mother talking to a baby. Nico was glad that Hazel was okay with him and Will

But he was even happier that Hazel was his sister.


End file.
